It Happened One Night
by Upsgirl88
Summary: "I'll take that one," he pointed at Michonne. "And -" he looked them over and then his eyes fixed on her. "And you." He smiled at her. "You're feisty. I like that." She had a 50/50 shot, but Carol knew the moment she opened her mouth to yell at Rick that Negan would take her. He was arrogant and she could tell he would want what he perceived as the strongest women.
1. Chapter 1

When the bat connected with a sickening thud Carol felt the bile rising in her throat. She'd seen a lot of deaths - hell she'd killed a lot of people herself, but this one affected her more than she ever could have thought possible. Lizzie, she was the worst death Carol had seen and she would always be the worst. Sophia was the most difficult loss, even though Carol hadn't actually seen her die - only the monster she'd become. Beth, that was bad - so tragic and unnecessary. The list went on and the list would continue to go on until the day she died.

But right then she was looking at Morgan's lifeless body, head caved in from the crushing blow, blood dripping from the gashes made by the barbed wire wrapped around the bat, hearing his last words ringing over and over in her head - _Kill me instead. Kill me. KILL ME._ \- And she was pretty sure what very little she'd eaten was about to come up.

This was the end of their story. Their paths had crossed, tangled, come full circle and now it was over. The man holding the bat, looking down at his latest kill - this evil, egotistical, psychopath - Negan - he had ended the story with one swing of his bat.

Carol looked around at her family. No one was speaking. Tara was throwing up and Carol felt her own stomach lurch. She took a deep breath and tried to keep it down. Rick. Glenn. Abraham. Eugene. They were all still kneeling on the ground. It could have been any one of them. It was almost Glenn before Morgan spoke up at the last second. _Kill me instead. Kill me. KILL ME._

Carol felt a pang of guilt when she let herself feel a moment of relief that it was Morgan instead of Glenn. It shouldn't have been anyone, but Glenn was going to be having a baby soon and in all honesty he was family - Morgan was not. And Morgan just wasn't cut out for the world they lived in - in her opinion - though he was finally coming around as of late. But now - it was too late - he was gone and he could never prove her wrong.

"What's it gonna be Rick?" Negan yelled, his voice booming. "Are you ready to deal? Or shall I go again? Lucille is always thirsty." Lucille? He named his damn bat? This man was truly a psychopath through and through. Carol looked at Rick, pleading with him to just make a deal.

"What do you want?" Rick asked, sounding somewhat defeated.

Negan moved around from behind Rick so look him in the eye. "I want half - of everything you have."

"Half?" Rick repeated.

"Half," Negan confirmed. "I will send my men to your community. They will take half your weapons, half of your vehicles, half your supplies and half your food. Plus half of anything else the see that they think I might want." Given the circumstances that didn't really sound too bad to Carol. She hoped Rick would just agree and they could get the hell out of there. "And tonight, in the meantime I'm going to take half of something else - your women."

Carol froze and held her breath. What the fuck did he just say? She looked at Michonne, then Tara and Rosita. They all had the same looks of horror she knew was on her face too. "Excuse me?" Rick said.

"You heard me right," Negan said, turning to look at the ladies. "You have 4 women here, so I get two of them."

"Fuck that," Rick growled. "You're not taking any of our people."

"No?" Negan laughed. "Well it's either you give me two of the ladies or I kill you four," he gestured at the men kneeling on the ground. "And then I take all four of them with me." He swung the bat around, still grinning. He walked towards Glenn and lifted the bat. "What's it gonna be Rick?"

"Rick," Carol said, giving him a look. "Just give him what he wants." Michonne was nodding in agreement.

"I can't," he got out, pain etched on his face. "Please," he looked to Negan. "Please don't do this."

Negan wasn't budging. "You have about 3 seconds to agree or you're gonna have another body laying on the ground." Carol couldn't breathe. She had no doubt Negan was good for his word. "One - Two - "

"Rick," Carol yelled.

"Okay - okay," Rick hollered. "Stop. It's a deal. It's a deal." His face was red with anger - pure rage and fury.

"Good call Rick, good call." Negan put the bat down and Glenn's face relaxed slightly. "I'll take that one," he pointed at Michonne. "And -" he looked them over and then his eyes fixed on her. "And you." He smiled at her. "You're feisty. I like that."

She had a 50/50 shot, but Carol knew the moment she opened her mouth to yell at Rick that Negan would take her. He was arrogant and she could tell he would want what he perceived as the strongest women. Rosita was young and Tara had puked when Morgan was killed. Even if she hadn't spoke up Carol was pretty sure she was getting taken. The bile started to rise up again as Negan turned back to Rick. Carol looked over at Michonne and saw the fear and anger in her eyes.

"I won't tell you when we're coming. It might be tomorrow. Maybe next week. Maybe a month down the road." Negan was smiling, that cold, pompous smile. "I won't tell you how many people are coming. I might send 10, maybe 50. Maybe even a hundred." He looked at Rick, stared him down, paused and then laid his final threat. "But if you resist - if any of my men get hurt - I will send everyone I have at you. You'll be slaughtered. And instead of half - we'll take it all." He reached out a hand to Rick. "Do I still have a deal?"

Carol could see Rick's hand shaking as he reached out. She barely recognized his voice when he replied. She had known Rick for a long, long time and she had seen him deal with a lot of crazy shit, but the sound of his voice was like a demon had been released inside him. "Deal." It was only one word, but it sent chills down her spine and she was glad she was on his side.

Negan's face busted into a huge smile. If Carol didn't know any better it actually looked genuine. "Good. Now say goodbye to your women and get the fuck out of my sight." He was actually giving them a moment to say goodbye? Carol was completely shocked, but thankful.

One by one they came and hugged both her and Michonne. Tara, Rosita, Eugene, Abraham, Glenn and finally Rick. Carol fought off the tears. This wasn't a final goodbye - she would see them again, someday, somehow. She had survived worse in her life and she would survive this too. But when she hugged Rick and whispered to him the tears started to fall. "Tell Daryl I love him and I'll be okay." Her biggest regret in that very moment was that she had never told Daryl how she felt about him. All these years and she had never once spoke the words. She'd never kissed him or been intimate with him. There was always a new threat, at least that's what she'd told herself - that was her excuse. But there had been time and she should have said it. She wasn't afraid of much anymore, but that was one thing that scared her. If she said it outloud - if he said it back - it just made him even harder to lose. At least that's what she'd thought. Truth was - it was hard enough anyway and she had lost too much time being afraid.

Rick hugged her tighter and whispered his reply back. "I'll tell him you'll be fine, but the rest you can tell him yourself." He drew back and they shared a look. He wasn't giving up either. Maybe he was already formulating a plan. He gave her a slight nod and gently squeezed her shoulders.

"Okay, scram," Negan said, his voice cutting through the quiet like a knife. "Ladies," he approached her and Michonne. "Weapons - all of them." Michonne handed over the katana, her knife and the gun in the back of her pants. One of Negan's men frisked her and nodded. Carol mindlessly passed over her gun, pulled her knife out of the sheath and passed it over as she watched Rick and the others gather up Morgan's body and disappear into the darkness.

The man started to frisk her. "There's a knife in my boot," she said, in an icy, monotone voice. Just like Rick's earlier, she didn't recognize her own voice. It scared her how cold she sounded. The man pulled out the knife.

"Any others you want to tell us about?" Negan asked. There was a grin of amusement on his face and Carol had to bite her tongue to not say something she might regret. Instead she shook her head. "After you, ladies," he said, directing them to follow some of his men who had already started to walk.

Carol never was much of a hand holder, but she reached for Michonne's hand in the dark and could tell her friend was happy to take it. They were strong. They were brave. But they still needed each other. With their family headed in the other direction the two fierce warriors walked off into the unknown, but they walked off - together.


	2. Chapter 2

Michonne was pacing. Again. She was like a caged tiger, ready to pounce and Carol felt terrible for her. It was a lot easier for Carol to deal with being locked up because she'd spent so many years a prisoner to Ed. She may not have actually been living behind bars, but she might as well have been. He dictated every part of her life - the people she could talk to, when she could leave the house, what she could do when she did leave the house - it was jail.

This place they were being held though, despite everything, it was actually nice. They were in a large room with 2 single beds on either side. There was a separate fully functioning bathroom, with a toilet, tub and shower. It was almost like the two of them were living in a college dorm room together. If they hadn't been spoiled for the last few months with the luxuries of Alexandria this place would have been a welcome relief from the road - well, minus the part where they couldn't come and go as they pleased.

They were placed in the room and told to get some sleep. Negan said he would be talking to both of them separately the next day. Carol could still see the look on his face - so arrogant and cocky. The man was handsome - she would give him that - and he had charisma behind the vulgar language and threatening demeanor. Carol got the sense he was a chameleon that could morph into whatever he needed to be for the situation - not all that different from her in that respect.

Carol looked at the clock on the wall. They had been in the room for over an hour. Michonne would pace for about 10 minutes and then sit down for 5 - that seemed to be the pattern. Carol was sitting silently on her bed, leaning against the wall, watching. Right on schedule Michonne sat down again with a sigh. "Distract me. Tell me something - something worse than what we're going through so I can quit feeling sorry for us."

Carol looked at her friend and said the first thing that came to mind. "Morgan is dead."

Michonne stared back at her. "Morgan is dead," she repeated. "Is that better or worse?"

It was a fair question. They really didn't know what Negan was going to do to them, maybe it would have been better to die. But Carol knew that as long as they were still breathing there was a chance they would get away and get back to their family and she would hold on to that shred of hope because that's what would keep her going. Rick refused to tell Daryl she loved him so Carol had to get back and do it herself - end of story. Carol chewed her lip for a moment. "It's worse for us, but I can't help but wonder if it's better for him."

Michonne gave a little nod of understanding. They had discussed Morgan at length and they all agreed, Rick, Daryl and the two of them, that Morgan's philosophy was dangerous. His refusal to kill had put the group in peril on more than one occasion. They had been around enough psychopaths to know that sometimes you have to kill to save yourself and your family. "It bothered you - when he died - more than I thought it would," Michonne said, looking to Carol for explanation. Everyone knew about the fight she'd had with Morgan and how he'd slammed her onto the cement floor and knocked her out. They knew about their differences and that there was no love lost between them. But no one else knew that Morgan had very likely saved her life earlier that day. "You were relieved when Rick banished him - but when he died I saw your face - " Michonne's voice trailed off.

When it became clear that Morgan's philosophy just wasn't going to mesh with life in Alexandria and the mentality of the rest of the group Rick had finally decided he would have to banish Morgan. They took him to a town, gave him some food and left him. On the way back they stopped to loot for supplies and they'd been ambushed. Rick, Abe, Eugene, Michonne, Rosita, Glenn and Tara had been captured, but somehow Carol managed to escape. She had no transportation and no way to get home so she'd bit the bullet and headed back towards Morgan for help.

She only got to the outskirts of the little town before she was attacked by a man on a horse. Carol thought back to the moment, lying on the ground, fighting for her life, pretty sure he was going to rape her when she heard galloping. The next things she knew the man was pulled off her. By the time Carol scrambled to her feet Morgan had knocked the man out and stabbed him in the head.

Everything was so confusing. How had he found her? Why did he have a horse too? And where had he found the gumption to kill the man when only hours earlier all life was precious? She never had the chance to ask him or thank him and now she never would. Before they had a chance to catch their breath more men showed up and this time there was no way out.

"He saved my life," Carol said softly. "He didn't have to. If he hadn't come to try and help me I would be dead and he would likely still be alive." She quickly told Michonne the part of the story she didn't know.

"I wondered what happened when they brought the two of you into the woods," Michonne said. "I just assumed you'd both been captured separately. Never thought you were actually together." They sat for a moment, in silence, both lost in thought. "Don't blame yourself," Michonne said, walked over and taking a seat beside her. "If we didn't have to banish him none of us would have been out there and everyone would still be safe at home."

Carol appreciated Michonne's rationality but even though it made perfect sense it didn't do much to ease the guilt she'd placed firmly on her own shoulders. She would get over it, or at least bury it, eventually. Pretty soon they would have a better idea of what was expected of them in this strange place and they would have to start formulating an escape plan.

"You wanna try to get some sleep?" Carol asked. "I don't know what else we can do tonight anyway."

Michonne leaned against her and touched their heads in a moment of comfort. "Yeah, let's try," she said, getting up and moving back to her own bed.

Carol lay down on the comfortable pillow and closed her eyes. Much to her surprise she was out in minutes. A banging on the door woke her. "Rise and shine ladies," a male voice said. When the door opened Carol saw the man who had put them in the room the night before, plus a second man with his weapon drawn and a woman carrying two trays. She set the trays on the table and gave both Carol and Michonne a shy smile. She looked young, probably early 20s, but healthy and happy. "Eat up," the man said. He set a bag down on the table. "Then get yourselves showered and cleaned up. Everything you need is in there," he gestured at the bag. "Negan will see you in an hour Carol. When he's done he'll talk with - Michelle is it?"

Michonne's reply was through gritted teeth. "Michonne."

"Oh right," the man said, as if he really didn't care and likely wouldn't remember. "We'll be back in an hour. And remember, if you behave you're treated well - if you try to pull any funny business - you die. It's an honor to be one of Negan's wives."

As the trio left Carol looked at Michonne. "Did he say wives?" She nodded and they both stared at each other with horror etched on their faces.

DARYL DARYL DARYL DARYL DARYL DARYL DARYL DARYL

Daryl had been in the watch tower with Sasha and Maggie all night. The girls had taken turns sleeping, but he couldn't - not with Carol and the others out there still. They should have been back before dark, but he knew sometimes even a simple, well planned run, could go awry. A few hours late was expected, 5 or 6 hours late was common, but by 9am the next morning Daryl was really starting to get worried.

When he first saw Rick appear from the woods way off in the distance Daryl thought he was hallucinating from lack of sleep. But when Glenn, Eugene, Tara, Abe and Rosita also appeared he started to smile. He nudged Maggie and called out to Sasha, "Wake up - they're back."

As the two ladies chattered excitedly Daryl continued to watch for Carol to appear - and Michonne. They must have been lagging behind together, he thought. The group was approaching the gate and still Daryl didn't see any sign of Carol or Michonne. He started to get nervous and quickly climbed down out of the tower. Sasha and Maggie had already left and ran for gate to meet the others.

Daryl started to jog as Carl and Denise opened the gate. The 6 of them entered and Carl shut the gate. "Hey," Daryl called out to him. "Might as well wait for Carol and Michonne." The 6 pairs of sad eyes on him told him the news wasn't good. "Where is she? They, I mean - where are they?" Daryl stammered, feeling dizzy and disoriented from panic and lack of sleep.

"He took them," Rick said, his voice tired but angry. "Negan. He wanted two of our women or he would have killed all of us - he killed Morgan."

"They're alive?" Daryl asked with slight relief. But the rest of Rick's words suddenly registered. "Wait, you let him take her?" He knew he'd screwed up again and said her instead of them, but he was too tired to correct himself. They all knew he cared about both women, and they all knew he had a special connection with Carol. "No, no no," Daryl muttered. "No," he yelled at Rick. "This can't be happening again. It can't." How many times did he have to lose her? He was filled with rage and he wanted desperately to direct it at Rick, but if he hadn't given the two of them away they would be dead anyway. At least this way they were alive - maybe.

"I had no choice," Rick replied. "This way they have a chance. I don't think he'll hurt them unless he has to."

Daryl didn't want to hear anymore. It made sense. Rick did what he had to do. Whatever. It didn't change the fact that Carol was gone and he needed her back. Nine lives. The woman had nine lives to start, but how many fucking lives could she have left at this point? How many did any of them have? And why the fuck had he been wasting what little time they'd had together? It was easy to look back now and know he'd fucked up by not telling her how he really feels. He should have told her after terminus or after the hospital or after the walls came down - yet he'd been a pussy time and time again. No more. If he was lucky enough to get her back somehow he would tell her how he felt. He would tell her he's loved her since he carried her out of the tombs at the prison and got her back for the first time. So long ago. He'd loved her that long.

Daryl resisted the urge to run. He couldn't be that immature hot head anymore. She deserved better. And he wanted to live to tell her how he feels. Something Michonne often said came to mind - 'Anger makes you stupid and stupid gets you killed.' This time he would be smart and mature because he wanted to live for her. He took a deep breath and looked at his friend's exhausted face, "So what do we do now?"


	3. Chapter 3

It all seemed too normal, if you ignored the armed guards that led her into Negan's house. Carol took in every detail, trying to get a sense of her surroundings. It was a lot like Alexandria. A walled, guarded community. People walked around freely. They seemed to be happy from what she could tell. And of course, they were well armed, stocked and supplied. Why wouldn't they be when they just forcefully took things from others.

"Good Morning Carol," Negan's voice startled her. She'd been too busy taking mental notes of everything she saw to notice he'd come into the room. They were in a cozy little room she would call either an office or a den. "I hope your night was comfortable. Did you sleep well?" She watched as Negan waved away the guards.

She had no desire to make small talk with him. "You sure you want to do that?" she asked in an icy, threatening tone.

Negan chuckled. "You're a lot of firecracker in that little pixie package, aren't you?" He offered her a seat and Carol took it.

"I'm not afraid of you," she glared at him. "And I will kill you one day." He seemed amused once again by her threat. He truly had no idea who he was dealing with, which would only play to her advantage.

Negan sat down and looked at her. "No you won't," he smiled. "You hate me now, but you'll learn to love me, just like all the other women here."

His arrogance was disgusting and it made her feel sick to her stomach. Carol smiled back, "I guarantee that I will never, ever, love you." She smiled wider. "I will kill you and I will take Michonne and anyone else who you've forced to obey you back home with me. And I won't just take half your things, I'll take it all."

Negan tapped his fingers on the desk. "What's his name?"

"Excuse me?" Carol asked, feeling her heart start to pound.

"Cut the crap, I can always tell. You have the look and a desperation to get away from here. Besides, this shit started years ago, everyone's getting a piece of ass somewhere by now." Negan smirked. "Husband or boyfriend?"

"Girlfriend," Carol replied. Take that you arrogant fuck, she thought.

He pondered her words for a moment and the conceited smile returned. "We'll see about that." Did he not believe her? Or was he actually so full of himself that he thought he could make a lesbian straight? "Listen," he leaned forward, elbows on the desk. "Let's get serious for a moment, shall we?" Oh this should be delightful, Carol thought. "The women here - they're all my wives. Some took longer than others but they all came around eventually." Carol bit her tongue. She had so much to say, but there was no sense in pissing him off even more. "I treat my ladies very well," he added. "And I never, NEVER, force myself on a woman. When I fuck you it will be because you want it." She felt like she was going to puke. There was a slight relief that he seemed quite serious about never resorting to rape. But the thought of having sex with this disgusting psychopath made her ill.

"Never gonna happen," Carol muttered, she couldn't help it.

Negan leaned back. "You saw people outside, wandering around, smiling - living. Once you commit to me, once I trust you - you can have that too Carol." So that's how it works. He keeps people locked up, gives them little tastes of freedom until they're so hungry for it they fall for his charms. "Where you are now, it's nice enough, but when you become one of my wives you can have so much more. Nicer house. New clothes. And freedom. You'll be happy. You will," he insisted.

Carol shook her head and spoke a single word with the biggest smile she could muster. "Never."

"You have the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen," Negan said, meeting her gaze. "You fascinate me." He stared at her a little longer and Carol made sure not to look away. She needed him to believe she wasn't afraid, even if his insanity scared the crap out of her. "Dwight," he called out. An armed man appeared at the door. "We'll chat again soon," he said to Carol. "Take her back and bring me the sexy samurai."

Just as they were about to leave another man came in. "Negan, David - again."

"You're sure?"

"Yeah, I saw it with my own eyes."

"Let's go," Negan got up and led the way out of the house. Carol had no idea what was going on, but when she saw Negan pull out his gun she knew it couldn't be good for David, whoever he was. They stopped as Negan approached a tall dark haired man. "I warned you once - she's mine now. I don't give second chances." Carol watched in horror as Negan lifted the gun and shot the man in the head before he even had a chance to speak. "Clean this up," Negan said to the informant. "Carol," he tipped his head and smiled, then walked away as if nothing had happened.

The shot had brought several people out of their homes, but few seemed phased, which led her to believe this wasn't something strange. Carol took a deep breath and looked at Dwight. "Let's go," he said, nudging her. She didn't miss the brief look of disgust on his face and she was pretty sure it was directed at Negan, not whatever "crime" the dead man had committed. Interesting, she thought, very interesting.

DARYL DARYL DARYL DARYL DARYL DARYL

Most of the town was gathered in Rick's living room while he explained the plan - or lackthereof. "I don't see how we can plan anything until they come and we see what they're made of," Rick said to the group. He had already explained that Negan was sending men to take half their supplies, but they had no idea when. "He's going to send a significant number of his men, I'm sure of it. He's going to come in expecting and prepared for an ambush, so we won't give him that. When we finally act, we act in surprise."

Daryl walked out before Rick was finished speaking. He'd heard enough. They had to wait. It made sense if he was being honest, but he didn't like it. Not when Carol and Michonne were with those freaks. Not when Carol was away from him.

"Hey, Daryl - wait up," a voice called out. He turned to see Denise chasing after him. He slowed so as not to be rude, but he hoped she wouldn't talk long. He wanted to be alone. "So, I used to be - well, I guess I still am - a psychiatrist."

Daryl stopped walking and eyed her. "I don't need no shrink."

"No, I know, but you do need to talk to someone," Denise said gently. "And I'm a really good listener. I'm also legally not allowed to tell anyone what we talk about."

Daryl snorted. "Ain't nobody to enforce those laws anymore."

Denise shrugged, "Maybe not, but I took an oath and I will uphold it until the day I die." She smiled, "I want a rabbit. That can be your payment and you'll officially be a client. But even if you don't want to -" she adjusted her glasses. "I give you my word I won't tell anyone - if that's good enough."

He was hesitant. She was right, he did need to talk to someone, but he wasn't in the mood to talk to Rick and his other two usual options were both gone. He'd spent a lifetime keeping to himself, he could keep this in too and he would survive like he always had. But there was part of him that really needed to say it out loud.

"You miss her. Like, you really, really miss her," Denise spoke, touching his arm lightly.

Daryl kicked the dirt. In his mind he saw Carol's face and he heard her voice. _Talk to her, it's okay._ He shifted his feet and then looked up. "I don't just miss her - I - love her."

Daryl gained a lot of respect for Denise when she spoke again. "You haven't told her, have you?" He shook his head. She looked at him and her face softened even more. Daryl couldn't believe how at ease she made him feel. "I really think she knows."

"Wha - How?" Daryl was puzzled and he looked to her for explanation.

"Women are pretty good at picking up vibes like that and - uh - " she pursed her lips and looked amused. "You're pretty easy to read. You kinda wear your heart on your sleeve." Carol had said those exact words to him, not all that long ago, and he still hadn't clued in at all. But wait, if she knew and she hadn't said anything she must not feel the same way, Daryl thought, feeling a deep sense of disappointment. "Listen, I'm really good at reading people and I've seen the way she looks at you. Whatever doubts are rolling around in your mind right now - let em go. She feels the same, I would bet my life on it."

Daryl didn't say anything. He wanted to believe her, but he was scared. What if he never found her again? What if he never knew for sure? What if he never got to tell her? "Hey," Denise interrupted his nightmares. "You need to believe you will see her again. You're gonna do everything you can to save her." She squeezed his arm. "You will." Denise looked at him for a moment. "Sometimes the best talks happen when you just listen." She was referring to the fact he'd barely said a word, though the few words he did say were extremely important. "I'm going to leave you to yourself, but my door is always open if you need to - talk - again."

Daryl said goodbye and he started towards the main gate. "Hey, where are you going?" Denise asked, noticing where he was headed.

He shrugged and gave her a half smile. "I owe someone a rabbit."


	4. Chapter 4

Carol was in the room waiting for Michonne to return so they could swap stories yet again. For 5 days in a row Negan had met with them every morning. It was always Carol first and then Michonne. The conversations Carol had with him were always the same. He tried to pry, asked endless questions and she either ignored him or gave simple evasive answers. When he realized he wasn't getting anywhere he would treat her to special things that were very hard to come by in the apocalypse. A full candy bar. A really nice pair of boots that fit her perfectly. A book of crossword puzzles and a pen. And the gift she'd received that morning was a three pack of lip balm.

Carol took them all. He couldn't buy her affection, but she figured she might as well take the stuff as long as he kept giving it. Why not? The first day Michonne had given her candy bar back, refusing to take it, but Carol convinced her that these things didn't mean they owed him a damn thing. He was going to go to their home and take half of their things - in reality he owed them far more than the few things he was giving them.

Michonne was gone a lot longer than usual. Just after noon there was a bang on the door and a woman and guard walked in with their lunch. The guard was always different, but the woman the same. She set the food down as usual and gave Carol a smile. She looked at the guard and then spoke. "I'm Sherry," she said extending a hand. Carol saw the man put a hand on his weapon as she stepped forward to shake hands. "Eventually you'll get out of here and maybe we can get to know each other better."

"Pleased to meet you," Carol said politely. "But I don't think I'll be out of here any time soon.

Sherry smiled again and started to leave. "Yeah, I said the same thing."

Carol rolled her eyes after the door closed. She would stay locked in that room until the day she died before she would give in to Negan. She sat down and started to nibble on her lunch while she waited for Michonne.

The second her friend returned Carol could tell something was wrong. "What happened?" Carol asked as soon as they were alone.

"I screwed up," Michonne said. "He played me. He called my bluff and I didn't know what to do. Oh God Carol, I'm so sorry." It was the first time Carol had seen Michonne cry.

She walked over and wrapped her in a hug. "It's okay. Whatever it is, we'll figure it out. Come, sit and tell me everything."

Michonne sat at the table and took a moment to compose herself. Carol pushed her tray away, knowing she wasn't going to be hungry once she heard what happened. "I told you he's been asking a lot about you the last couple of days," she started. "He did the same thing today and I ignored him mostly, but confirmed some of the things you said you told him." Michonne took a shaky breath. "But he wasn't satisfied. Said he knows you're not gay and wanted to know the name of the man you're in love with." Carol felt her chest tighten. "I stuck with your story, said it was a woman - but then he flipped out," Michonne shuddered. "It was like a switch flipped and he turned into a complete psychopath." She paused and put her face in her hands.

Carol wanted to urge her to continue but she waited. "He started making threats, terrible threats if I didn't tell him the truth. I tried, I stuck to the story while he ranted but -" she sighed. "He said if I didn't give him a name he would bring back every woman in Alexandria when he went for supplies." Carol's stomach turned. "Then he said he would find out who she was and kill her, but if he found out I was lying he would kill you instead and then he would torture someone until they admitted the truth and kill the man you love too." Michonne knew Carol was in love with Daryl even though the words had never actually been spoken out loud.

"Oh God," Carol whispered. "You didn't give in did you? Please - you didn't tell him did you?"

Tears rolled down Michonne's cheeks. "I did," she admitted. "Dammit, Carol, I'm so sorry. I didn't know what else to do. I didn't know - it was all on my shoulders - he was going crazy - yelling -"

Carol felt awful for her and felt bad for making it worse. "Okay, it's okay." She reached across the table and held Michonne's hand. "We will figure this out, we will. Maybe we can -" she wracked her brain. "Maybe we can befriend someone who is going - get a message to our people somehow -" It was a long shot, but she couldn't forget that look on Dwight's face that first day. If he was disgusted by Negan's actions maybe there were others too.

"It's too late," Michonne whispered. "They're going today. They've probably left already." Carol's heart sank and she stood up and walked to her bedside. She dropped to her knees and did the only thing she could think to do - she prayed.

DARYL DARYL DARYL DARYL DARYL DARYL DARYL DARYL DARYL DARYL

When about 30 men had showed up at the gate a few hours earlier Daryl had actually been relieved. The stuff they were taking didn't matter to him. It was stuff. Possessions. Yeah, they were taking food and ammunition, but they would find more somehow, they would survive.

What mattered to him was getting the women back and seeing Carol again. That's all he could think of the last 5 days. Thoughts of her consumed him and drove his every move. The fact that there was nothing to do but wait had him going crazy like a wild animal confined to a small space.

Denise was very sweet. They talked a few times and he'd brought her back 2 rabbits. She somehow kept the hope in him alive and he would be eternally grateful for that. He knew he was brooding and she called him on it that very morning, reminding him that he had to stay calm and smart to help Carol.

The men were almost done, taking the last load to their vehicles. Daryl could see so many emotions in the residents, watching these strangers take their stuff. Anger. Sadness. Fear. He understood them all. But none of them could possibly understand what he was going through. The one person who meant the most to him was with those strangers. Somewhere out there she was being held, against her will, and all he wanted was to have her back. The fact that Michonne was with her only compounded his desperation and pain. Michonne was one of his best friends and had been for a long time. They both needed to come home.

That's why Daryl couldn't help but feel relieved as he watched them pack the last of the stuff. When the vehicles were loaded the man that had seemed like the leader stepped up to Rick. Daryl was close enough to hear every word. "One last thing before we go. Where is Daryl?"

His heart started to pound as he stepped forward. "Right here," he announced.

"Oh good, you'll be coming with us," he said.

"Hold on just a minute," Rick said, stepping between them. "You are not taking anymore of our people."

The man sighed. "Carol asked for him."

Daryl jumped forward. Hearing her name felt incredible. "Carol? Is she safe? She wants me?"

He shrugged. "That's what Negan said. Either you come with us now or she dies."

Daryl looked at Rick and handed him his crossbow, gun and 2 knives. There was no decision to make. He was going - end of story. Rick didn't protest, he knew it was pointless.

"Let's go," Daryl said to the man. "Take me to her." They blindfolded him and shoved him into a vehicle. Daryl wasn't scared. He wasn't sad. All he could think about was that in a few moments he would see her and know she was still alive and safe. That's all that mattered. It was everything.


	5. Chapter 5

"This is him?" Daryl heard a voice say. "This? She's turning me down for this?" His skin prickled and Daryl fought to remain calm. The man was clearly talking about Carol and from his statement Daryl could tell that he was interested in Carol but she was resisting him. Part of him wanted to smile, for a few reasons. First, simply because Carol had no interest in this man, this Negan guy. And secondly because Negan had the impression that he, Daryl, was the reason Carol wasn't falling for his charms.

"Where is she?" he asked. He couldn't resist. His blindfold was torn away and he was staring at a large. muscular handsome man with dark hair.

"You'll see her soon. But first we're gonna have a little chat." Negan eyed him and Daryl could see something in the man's eyes that just wasn't right. "You gonna behave or do I need to have you tied up?"

"I'll be fine," Daryl grumbled.

Negan walked around a desk and sat. "Good, have a seat," he gestured to the chair across the desk. Daryl sat and took a deep breath. It was going to take everything he had to stay calm. "Let me tell you how this place works," he said, leaning forward. "It's pretty simple actually. The men, they serve me. They protect this place and do my bidding." Daryl could practically feel the arrogance filling the room. "The women - they are mine. All of them. My wives." Daryl's neck went hot and his stomach churned. "But once in awhile I get one, a stubborn one, and I know it's because they're in love with someone." Daryl's heart rate picked up. "Usually I just arrange a little 'accident' and take care of the problem." Daryl gripped the arms of the chair at the threat. "But Carol - she's different. Stubborn, yes, but far beyond anything I've ever encountered."

Again Daryl wanted to smile at the truth bomb. "I could have ignored you, waited her out and hoped she would eventually come around - but there's something in her eyes, those beautiful eyes - " Daryl bit his tongue, hard. He could tell Negan was lusting over Carol and he could tell he was lusting even more because of the challenge she provided. "I believe her when she says she's going to kill me," Negan admitted. He laughed, almost maniacally, "It will never happen, but I believe in her adamancy that it will."

"So Daryl," he crossed his hands and glared. "That leaves me in a bit of a quandary. I could kill you," he shrugged. "I could torture you first and then kill you." There was a thoughtful look on his face. "I could torture you and make her watch until she agrees to be with me. I really considered doing that." Daryl tensed again, his heart pounding wildly. "But I have a different idea in mind."

"Do what you want to me, but don't hurt her," Daryl pleaded. He knew he was showing weakness, but he couldn't help it. He would do anything to keep her safe.

Negan laughed again. "Michonne told me that you and Carol - well, let's just say she led me to believe you haven't fucked her yet. That true?" Daryl's face burned red. What the hell was he supposed to say to that? "Well fuck, it is true," Negan snorted. "What's the deal man? You can't get it up? Got tiny dick syndrome? You a 40 year old virgin or something?" He was pushing. Hard. And Daryl was getting so close to exploding. "What is it? She's fucking hot. You've never licked that pussy? Had those lips wrapped around your cock?"

Just as Daryl was about to lunge across the desk and wrap his hands around that thick neck there was a knock on the door. "It's all set up Negan," a man spoke popping his head inside.

"Perfect," Negan replied. "Go get Carol and Michonne. We'll meet you outside."

"What's going on?" Daryl growled, standing as Negan got to his feet.

Negan walked around the desk and placed a hand on his shoulder. "It's time for a little entertainment. Let's go." The evil, sadistic smile on his face made Daryl nauseous. Whatever was about to happen wasn't going to be good.

CAROL CAROL CAROL CAROL CAROL CAROL

Carol spent most of the afternoon pacing. Her and Michonne didn't talk much, but she made sure that Michonne knew she wasn't angry. The guilt was already weighing her down into a place Carol had never seen her go before - even through all the tragedy they had faced over the years. Michonne was deeply upset that she'd been played and desperate to make it right somehow.

At 5pm the door opened and Sherry came in with Dwight acting as a guard. "You didn't even touch your lunch," she said sadly, looking at the trays. "Just so you know," she whispered. "They're back already and I heard everything went smoothly."

"Sherry," Dwight hissed. "Shut the fuck up."

The woman rolled her eyes at him and Carol instantly sensed a familiarity between them. "Oh hush," she said smiling at him. "It's not like I'm helping them escape, just giving them a little good news." Carol was fairly certain she saw Sherry wink at him and she wondered what the hell it meant? The two of them definitely had a relationship though, and Carol was very confident it wasn't something Negan would be happy about.

"Thank you," Carol said politely as they left, still grumbling at each other. She hope that meant that Daryl was still safe at home. Her stomach grumbled and she decided to eat what Sherry had left, but Michonne still refused to eat anything.

"We're gonna get through this," Carol said. "We will." Michonne looked up and offered a half smile, but it didn't make it to her eyes.

At 7pm the door opened again. Carol assumed Sherry was back for the trays, but it was two armed men. "Let's go ladies," the one said gruffly.

Carol and Michonne looked at each other and stood. "Where are we going?" Carol asked, before moving.

The men shared a smile that made her skin crawl. "Negan has a little entertainment prepared for the evening." Carol was sincerely terrified. She was pretty sure Negan's idea of 'entertainment' was very different from a normal person.

Her and Michonne were led outside and what Carol saw doubled the terror. In the middle of town there was a makeshift cage and the entire town was gathered around. As they got closer Carol could see someone was in the cage. Her eyes stung with tears when she realized it was Daryl. She started to run, but a guard grabbed her shoulder. "Daryl," she called out.

He moved to the front of the cage, hands through the chainlink and looked at her. His face showed so many emotions. She knew he was relieved to see her, but just as terrified as she was about what Negan had planned. She tried to run again. "Let her go," a voice boomed, as Negan stepped out of the crowd. The guards released her and Carol ran to Daryl.

The cage was between them but she put her fingers through the same links as him, just to touch a little piece of him and leaned against the chainlink to feel his body. It was the best hug they were going to get. "I'm okay," she whispered, knowing he would be worried about her. After a moment she turned to Negan, her eyes flashing. "Let him go," she demanded.

"Mmm, maybe," he shrugged, giving her an evil grin. "But first we need to see how well he performs." Carol felt an icy chill run down her spine. "How well you both perform," he added, motioning to a guard. The man opened the cage. "In you go my little pixie," Negan said, swatting her ass.

Carol jumped away from him and ran into the cage, straight to Daryl's waiting arms. She didn't care that she was being locked in and she didn't care that the entire town was watching. She clung to him. She was with Daryl and that's all that mattered to her. Negan let them hug for a moment before he spoke again. "Are you both ready?" he asked.

"Ready for what?" Daryl grumbled, releasing her so she could turn. Carol looked around and realized that no one had a clue what was about to happen. They were all looking at Negan, waiting to hear.

He laughed. That same crazy, egotistical, laugh. Negan spoke to the audience, "Are you ready?" Many of them cheered and clapped.

"Ready for what?" Daryl hissed again.

Negan walked right up to the edge of the cage. "Live porn," he replied. Carol felt the color drain from her face and her knees went weak. "Now's your chance Tiger. Go get her."

"What - what is going on?" Carol got out, feeling a lump in her throat and panic seizing her body.

"Like all things around here, it's pretty simple," Negan replied. "You two are gonna fuck. You're gonna give us a damn good show. If you refuse," he shrugged his shoulders. "I kill you both and we raid you cute little town tomorrow - kill the rest of your friends, including this one." He gestured towards Michonne who was fighting the guards hold on her. "So Pixie, Hillbilly - what's it gonna be?"


	6. Chapter 6

"Why are you doing this?" Carol hissed, feeling the need to say something, anything, to buy them a little time. She knew exactly why he was doing it. He was a sadistic, evil, egomaniac. This was a way to torture them that he believed would weigh on them emotionally for the rest of their lives. If they somehow survived, every time they made love it would be there in the back of their minds - their first time together - and how traumatic and humiliating it had been.

Negan knew Carol would never give him what he wanted. She would be the one that he couldn't control - the one that got away. He could have killed her or killed Daryl or even killed them both, but he wanted to torture them in a way that he believed would make them miserable for the rest of their lives.

Before he replied a man stepped up. "Negan, come on - no one wants to watch this."

Carol closed her eyes, she knew what was about to happen before she heard the gunshot or the shocked gasps from the crowd. She felt Daryl's arm around her and she leaned against his chest. When Negan started to yell she opened her eyes. "Anyone else? Anyone else want to speak up?" he screamed, his eyes wild with insanity. Carol ,looked around, picking out the few familiar faces in the crowd. Sherry looked horrified, but also terrified as she struggled to compose herself. There were other women crying, fighting back tears and sobs. She saw Dwight's face and was extremely surprised that there was no fear at all. He was angry and his jaw was set in a determined fashion that somehow gave her a little hope.

She realized that Daryl was following her gaze and his eyes were fixated on Dwight with the same anger the other man was directing at Negan. Did Daryl somehow know this man? What was going on? She shook it off and looked at Michonne. When their eyes met she saw rage and fire, but Michonne was able to keep her exterior composed. She was like a coiled snake, ready to strike at the right opportunity.

"I didn't think so," Negan continued. "You will all stay and you will all watch. Anyone protests in anyway - well, I think you know what'll happen." The town was silent. He turned to her and Daryl. "And you two - I have a few rules." Carol's blood ran cold. As if things could get worse. "You will give us a good show. This isn't gonna be no quick fuck." Daryl tensed and Carol shifted, nuzzling him lightly to offer comfort. "There better be foreplay. Nudity -" Carol felt her face burn and she fought the bile that was rising in her throat.

Negan was smiling and she had never wanted to kill another human being more in her life - even with all the horrible humans she had encountered over the years. "Yep, I wanna see that sweet ass and those little titties."

Daryl started to move and Carol grabbed him. "Don't," she whispered. "I'm fine. I'll be fine." He looked at her and her heart broke. Daryl was a mess, barely able to control his rage. She needed to calm him, quickly, or they were both going to die - along with everyone they loved. "Can you at least get us a blanket or sheet or something to put on the ground?" Carol really wasn't concerned about having sex on the ground, it was really the last of her worries at that point. But she was stalling, postponing the inevitable in hopes for divine intervention or some sort of miracle.

Negan rolled his eyes, but spoke quietly to one of his men, the same one that had removed the dead body a few minutes earlier. Carol reached for Daryl's hand and linked their fingers. She squeezed and he relaxed slightly. Moments later the gate was unlocked and the man brought in a duvet and spread it on the ground in the middle of the cage. "There you go Princess," Negan snarled. He took a seat in a chair that was set up front and center and pulled a young woman into his lap. "Now begin. Show us what you got stud," he taunted Daryl.

This time he almost got away but Carol tugged him back. She moved as far away from Negan she could get them, trying to ignore the fact that it put them within a few feet of a group of strangers. Carol looked at them and they averted their eyes discreetly. It was slightly comforting to know that this was extremely awkward and uncomfortable for the people being forced to watch. They were merely pawns in a chess game where Negan was the King.

Carol took a deep breath and lifted her face to look at Daryl. He was looking at the ground. "Look at me," she whispered. "Please?" Slowly he lifted his eyes. It hurt her so much to see how upset he was that her eyes welled up with tears.

"I'm sorry," he whispered back. "I'm so sorry. I don't want to do this to you."

She reached up and touched his face, stroking his cheek. It was so hard to speak to someone so intimately knowing that people were watching and listening. "We have to. We have to," Carol replied, caressing his cheek. She reached her arms around his neck and stood up on her toes so she could whisper directly into his ear. "He wants us to hate it. He wants to destroy us. We can't let him." Carol stroked his hair and felt Daryl hug her close. "I love you. That part will never change." She nuzzled his stubbly cheek with her own. Daryl's body shook against her, he was crying. Maybe it was a terrible time to admit her feelings, but she had no idea what would happen after and she needed him to know before they had sex that she loved him and always would. "Shh. It's okay," she soothed him.

Carol drew back and looked at him again. "It's just us," she said. "Ignore everything else and focus on me. You ready?" Daryl nodded slowly. It was pretty much impossible to ignore the people surrounding them, but they had to try.

He touched her face and leaned down to kiss her. She felt his body tense when their lips met and several people made cat calls and lewd statements. Apparently there were a few that were going to enjoy the entertainment. Carol still felt sick to her stomach, but she forced herself to tune out the background noise and enjoy her first kiss with Daryl. She hugged him tighter and kissed him back. Her heart rate increased, but this time it was for a different reason. Despite the disgusting circumstances - it was still their first kiss and it was beautiful.

Only minutes ago she had wondered if she would ever see him again. She was worried that Negan might have sent men to kill Daryl. But now here she was in his arms, kissing him like she had wanted to do for so long. At least she could be thankful for that.

Their tongues met and Carol felt a flutter inside her body that was surprising given the situation. She hadn't expected to be turned on or feel those little things that you notice when you're intimate with someone. But she was feeling both. There was a stirring in her belly that was far more prominent than the knots of anxiety that had been there moments ago. Carol loved the feel of his tongue on hers and how passionate the kiss was. She ignored the yells when Daryl touched her ass lightly. This wasn't about anyone but the two of them. If they were both going to get through it without the emotional damage Negan was trying to inflict on them they had to make it all about them - not him and his demands.

They needed to find a balance between taking it slow and getting through it. Carol honestly couldn't imagine how much more pressure there was on Daryl. She would be naked, yes, but Daryl wouldn't be able to hide his arousal from the other men staring, judging and comparing. She had no idea if Daryl was small, average, above average and she really didn't care. But people would notice and she didn't want him to feel emasculated at all. He also had the pressure to actually be aroused and maintain it. Carol vowed to help him with that, whatever it took.

Daryl moved to kiss her neck and she started to work blindly at his buttons. His mouth was hot and she closed her eyes to enjoy the feel as he sucked on her tender skin. She had his shirt undone and she pushed it off his shoulders along with his vest. Daryl had scars on his back and she heard a few gasps as his skin was exposed. Carol hugged him and placed her hands flat on his back, covering as much of him as she could, both in an apology and a way of soothing him.

He stopped kissing her and looked into her eyes, with his hands resting on the hem of her shirt. Carol nodded and he tugged it off over her head. The cool air hit her skin, but it was the whistles and deep, disgusting groans from a few of the men that made the goosebumps cover her arms.

Daryl's eyes shot up, seeking the men who were making her uncomfortable. "Hey," Carol whispered. "Don't. I'm fine. Just us, remember?"

His hands moved to her shoulders and he stroked her arms gently. Daryl looked her in the eye and lifted her hands, putting them around his neck. The he lifted her, bringing her legs around his waist. "Oh yeah, let's get it on," someone screamed. Carol shivered, but refocused as Daryl found her lips again. He kissed her as they walked, pausing momentarily to ease her down to the ground, on top of the blanket.

Laying on the ground on her back was a blessing. Looking up she could only see Daryl's face and the night sky beyond that. If only she was deaf, she could truly believe they were alone. "Get the bra off," Negan growled loudly.

Anger flashed in Daryl's eyes, but she gave him a calming look and turned to let him unclasp her at the back. He looked so apologetic as he pulled away the material. Suddenly something in her snapped. This wasn't how she wanted her first time with Daryl to be. There should be no looks of regret, neither of them should feel sorry for what they were doing. Negan was not stealing this from her.

Carol sat up and quickly removed her boots and socks, then undid and wiggled out of her pants. She reached for Daryl and boldly did the same for him. She felt a wave of desire course through her as she pulled his pants down and realized he was aroused and that he would have nothing to feel emasculated about.

She allowed herself a quick moment to look around. Some were blushing fiercely, trying not to watch, some looked extremely aroused but embarrassed, and there were a few, not many, but a few, that were clearly enjoying every second.

Carol lay back down on the duvet and pulled Daryl on top of her. His body was warm and she could feel his erection pressing hard into her groin area. She kissed him hungrily, letting go of everything but how she felt about him. Daryl was holding himself above her, his beautiful arm muscles rippling. She ran her hands over his triceps and felt her body surge with heat. His hair tickled her face as they kissed, until they finally parted, breathless.

There were comments, she could hear them. Men were urging them on, telling Daryl to do things to her, but he was focussed just like her and they were somewhat in their own world. He moved lower and took one of her nipples into his mouth. The peanut gallery erupted with cheers and Carol could hear some of them banging on the side of the cage. She moved her attention to how good it felt as Daryl sucked. There was a throb between her legs, so intense it was almost scary.

He rocked his hips while he continued to toy with her tits and Carol sighed. His erection was pressing against her and the pleasure was incredible. She shifted and spread her legs, wrapping them around his body and lifting her ass slightly, trying to get the pressure in exactly the right spot.

"Hey," a voice boomed. It was Negan. Daryl stopped for a moment. "Get the fucking panties off and lick that pussy. I wanna see you eat her out Hillbilly." Carol squirmed, torn between so many conflicting emotions. Did she want Daryl to go down on her? Of course she did. She wanted it badly. But she felt embarrassed by the way she was so turned on in front of all these people. There was this constant back and forth between her desire to enjoy making love with Daryl and the fact it had been forced upon them in a horrible situation.

She must have looked panicked because this time Daryl calmed her. "Shh," he said, touching her face and looking into her eyes. "It's just us. Said I'd go down first," he shrugged and gave her a tiny smile. He made a joke. But not only that, he brought up a memory from so long ago. "I loved you then," he whispered, looking at her a bit shyly. "And I love you now."

"Come on, get to it. I wanna see your face in her cunt Big D," Negan sneered.

Daryl took a deep breath and reached for her underwear. She lifted her ass off the ground, still fighting the conflicting emotions swirling inside her. The desire was overwhelming, but she wanted to share this moment with him in private, so desperately. "Stop," a familiar voice cut loudly through the air. Carol froze and Daryl looked up. "Please Negan," Michonne was begging. "Please just stop this madness. Let them go and I'll give you want you want," she said.

"No," Carol yelled. "Michonne, don't -" She started to get up but Daryl held her down. He shook his head.

Negan rose. He looked intrigued and maybe a bit amused by Michonne's words. "Please," she pleaded again. "Just stop this and I'll do it. I'll be one of your wives." Carol felt tears start to trickle down her own cheeks. "I'll have sex with you. I'll do anything - just let them go." Carol's heart was pounding so hard she could barely breathe as they all waited in silence for Negan's response.


	7. Chapter 7

Carol couldn't see Negan's face, but he seemed to be pondering Michonne's offer. Daryl was sitting on the blanket with her and had her wrapped in his arms, in an act of both restraint and comfort. "She knows what she's doing, trust her," Daryl whispered. There was so much she needed to tell him, but she was afraid to speak and attract unwanted attention.

Carol knew exactly why Michonne was doing this. She felt like it was her fault for giving Negan Daryl's name. She was sacrificing herself because she felt guilty they were in the position they were in.

"You'll come to me willingly?" Negan questioned her.

Michonne nodded. "I will. I'll do whatever you ask of me if you stop this right now." Michonne looked composed, but Carol could see the pain in her eyes. "And you have to let them both go - back home."

Carol could see Negan shaking his head. "I'll accept the first part of your deal - I'll stop this. But if you want me to let them go, you're gonna have to sweeten the pot."

Carol tensed. How could Michonne offer him anything else? What could he possibly want? "I'll do whatever you want," Michonne replied, her gaze steely and focussed. "Name it."

Negan turned and looked around at the crowd with a smile. "I've been waiting a long time for the right woman to come along." Come along for what? Carol wondered, knowing it couldn't possibly be good. "I think it's time to carry on my legacy." Carol could physically feel the color drain from her face and she fought against Daryl's restraint. "If you want your friends to get home," he turned back to Michonne. "You must agree to bear my child, or children, until you give me a son."

She could feel Daryl tense as he held her. How was he so restrained? It felt like such a strange role reversal with her ready to explode and him holding her back, staying fairly calm in such a horrible situation. Michonne looked physically ill. Don't agree, please don't agree, say no, Carol screamed in her mind. Michonne's eyes were shining as she replied. "Deal." It was only a single word but when it came out of her mouth it felt like a bullet went right through her heart. Carol knew what it was like to have a child with a monster, but when she got pregnant with Sophia it was at least her choice. It was the best decision of her life - but it was a decision, a choice - this was not.

"Show's over people," Negan announced. Carol watched as they took off. She could feel the relief in the air as people got away as fast as they could. A few lingered, likely Negan's most trusted cronies. "Get dressed," he sneered at her and Daryl. "You got lucky." Carol was struck with an overwhelming desire to strangle him, squeeze his neck until his eyes bulged out of his head. They were far from lucky - already humiliated, and deeply worried about Michonne.

With her entire body vibrating with anger, fear, disgust, relief and a whole slew of conflicting emotions Carol somehow got dressed. Daryl stuck close to her and she was thankful.

"Take them back to the room and take her to my chambers," Negan instructed a group of his men.

Michonne jumped forward. "You promised to let them go," she hissed.

"Relax," Negan drawled. "If you prove you were telling the truth tonight they will be taken home at first light. You have my word." Carol watched Michonne's face. She was so strong and Carol was devastated, but incredibly proud of her friend. "If there are two things you should know about me they are that I don't condone or engage in rape and I always stand by my word when I agree to a deal." Well aren't you just a peach, Carol thought. She also wondered what his definition of rape was after what he'd just forced her and Daryl to do. The man was sick. Insane.

"I want to say goodbye," Michonne announced. Negan nodded and waved at the guards to let them out of the cage. Carol ran to her and they hugged. "Tell everyone I love them and I'll see them again - one day, somehow," Michonne said, her voice choked with emotion.

"I'm going to kill him," Carol whispered very softly. "I want to kill him." She had never wanted anything more. "Be careful," she added as she pulled back and looked at Michonne, both of them teary eyed.

Carol stepped back and let Daryl say goodbye. Her body felt weak from all the emotional trauma she had endured. She felt numb as they were marched back to the room she'd shared with Michonne since they arrived. When the door shut and they were locked inside, alone, Carol collapsed into his arms and fell apart. "We have to help her, we have to," Carol spoke passionately against his chest. "She only did it because she felt guilty."

Daryl gently drew back. "What do you mean?"

"He manipulated her into telling him that you're the reason I would never be one of his playthings," Carol explained. "She felt responsible for you being here and what happened to us tonight." Her body was trembling. "We have to help her."

"We will. Once we get home - we will," Daryl assured her. "But you have to know something. Guilty or not - she would have done this." Carol let his words sink in and when they did she realized he was right. "You would have too, if the opportunity was reversed." Once again, she knew he was right. "You two are a lot alike. Brave, strong - selfless."

They hugged again, both silent. Now that they had already talked about the Michonne situation there was another huge elephant in the room, suffocating them. "I'm so sorry that happened to you - to us," she spoke softly, feeling the need to address it sooner rather than later.

Daryl shrugged, "Could have been worse." His words sounded nonchalant but his posture and the look in his eyes told a different story.

"Don't do that," Carol sighed, taking a seat on the bed too exhausted to stand any longer. "What happened to us was disgusting, unthinkable and traumatic. It was sick, twisted and it wasn't fair." Daryl sat beside her and leaned back against the wall.

"At least we're together. At least it was us, ya know?" he tried again to lighten the situation. He had a good point. Negan could have forced one or both of them to have sex with someone else. Maybe that was how Negan had rationalized that it wasn't a kind of rape because he knew the two of them were in love. In love. Yes, she really did love Daryl and at least he knew it now. "I didn't say it back, I'm sorry," Daryl said, looking at her shyly. "But I do -" His cheeks were flushed and her heart started to pound. "I love you too."

The timing was never going to be perfect. She had finally admitted her feelings in the middle of a devastating event and he was telling her now, while they were both struggling to come to grips with everything that had occurred in the last few hours. But the way it made her feel to hear the words come out of his mouth was incredible and in that moment she really had needed something good. They both had.

Carol leaned her head on his shoulder and happily let Daryl seek out her hand. It might have been a good time to kiss if this had been any old night. But Carol knew they weren't ready to go there so soon. It would have only took them right back to that cage. They needed time, and they needed to be away from the evil place they were being held and all the horrific memories. "We're gonna be okay," Carol said. Daryl tipped his head to rest on hers and squeezed her hand in response.

Carol yawned, considering the idea of sleep. But before she could suggest anything to Daryl the door flew open, Dwight and another man barged inside and quickly closed the door behind them. "You," Daryl hissed, leaping to his feet and rushing at Dwight.

"Stop, stop, please - listen," Dwight pleaded. "I know you want to kick my ass and you have every right to, but at least wait until we get you and your friends out of here." Carol slowly rose as Daryl froze. "We're gonna fill you in and then we're gonna need your help." Dwight motioned for the man next to him to hand Daryl something. She hadn't even noticed the man was carrying a crossbow. "This belongs to you and if all goes well I'll try to make sure you get that bike back too."

Carol watched as Daryl took the weapon with a look of shock. There was clearly a story he'd forgot to share with her. The other man also handed Daryl a gun and then walked over to her and passed her a small handgun. "They're fully loaded," he said. "But we should have some automatic rifles once everything is set. "You shoot?"

"Probably better than all three of us," Daryl answered for her with a smirk. They had hope - finally. They may have got out of there the next morning and got home safely, but leaving Michonne behind would have eaten at them both for a long, long time. This was real hope.

"7 minutes," Dwight announced. "Gotta fill you and it's go time. You ready?"

Carol tucked the gun in her waistband and looked at Daryl with a nod. "Let's do this."


	8. Chapter 8

"I promise if we survive this I will tell you anything you want to know, so just bear with me while I quickly run through everything you need to know," Dwight said, speaking quickly. "Daryl, when I double crossed you several months ago - this plan was already in motion. The only reason Negan didn't kill me when I returned was because I convinced him that there was another group out there - your group, that he could ambush - take half your stuff, just like he did. But when I met you I knew, I knew your people were strong, brave - and I knew they would help."

"Wait, what do you mean?" Carol asked, already confused.

"Rick, Abraham, Tara, Heath, Aaron, Rosita, Glenn - plus several others - they're outside the gates, waiting for our signal," Dwight explained. "Those of us who are rebelling, we're all going to be wearing red," he said. Carol hadn't noticed until they said something that both men were wearing red tops. "Just to be safe you should too." Dwight handed them both red shirts and they quickly pulled them on over top their clothes. "When this thing goes down you shoot anyone not wearing red - men only. The women are all going to be inside and Sherry will keep them safe."

"How'd Rick find out?" Daryl asked.

Dwight chuckled. "When we came to take your stuff he was filled in. You didn't think he would let you go that easily without a plan did you?" Carol glanced at Daryl. "He told me you were his brother and if anything happened to you it was on me." Carol smiled, that sounded very much like Rick. Him and Daryl really did have a special relationship.

"What about Michonne? She's with that monster," Carol felt her skin prickle at the thought.

"He should be fast asleep by now," Dwight said. "As long as Michonne got him to drink the wine like we told her to." He looked at Carol. "We're going to take you to her now, but we're going to have to get through the guards first - which is going to start the show." Carol wasn't entirely sure why they were taking her to Michonne, but there were a lot of things happening at once and they were running out of time. And, she would be extremely happy to see Michonne and make sure she was okay. "Come on, we gotta go."

"One last question," Carol said, as they walked to the door. "Why? Why now?"

Dwight looked back at her with one hand on the door knob. "He took our women. He's killed Men, our friends, for no sane reason. He's twisted and evil. We want our freedom. And as for why now -" he glanced towards Daryl and then back to her. "I owe him at least this."

"20 seconds," the other man said as they stood at the door waiting, weapons drawn. "And 5 - 4 - 3 - 2 - go." Dwight flung the door open just as several shots rang out and the main gates flew open.

"Come on, come on, Carol come with me, Daryl you can join them - " he nodded towards the gates where Rick was leading a group in, all wearing red shirts. Carol couldn't help but smile. It was so good to see them and knowing Rick was a part of the plan was very comforting. She wasn't positive Dwight could be trusted until that very moment and her comfort level was quickly compounded when he shot down a man in a black leather jacket.

Three men started running at them, shooting. Carol dove, taking a shot as she hit the ground. She nailed one of the men in the leg and he fell. Daryl capped the other two and Dwight finished off the man she dropped. "Please be careful, I can't lose you now," Daryl said, helping her to her feet.

"Ditto," she replied, flashing him a smile before they took off in opposite directions. There was a thrill to moments like this that she hated herself for enjoying. It wasn't the killing, she hated that. She did it because she had to and that was all the reason she needed. But the life and death situation - the danger, the adrenaline rush - it was pleasurable and she loathed feeling that way.

Dwight shoved her ahead and into Negan's house, then poked his head back out to take a couple more shots. Carol rolled her eyes and shot over him when he ducked, taking out the target. "Thanks," he said, looking impressed.

They stepped over two bodies in the foyer. Carol noticed one didn't have a head wound. They certainly didn't need to deal with walkers too. She pulled out her knife and finished him off, then followed Dwight up the stairs. Michonne was waiting alone and Carol immediately ran to hug her. "I'm okay, nothing happened," Michonne whispered. Relief filled her to the point her nose tingled with the threat of tears. "We're good, get back out there," Michonne said to Dwight.

He hesitated. "You'll make absolutely sure?"

"You have my word. No way in hell this bastard will live to see another day," Michonne assured him. Carol looked over at the large man slumped on the floor. He was tied at the ankles and handcuffed to the bed. Dwight nodded and took off. Carol could hear the gunfire continuing outside and silently prayed her family was safe.

"I wanted to do it, so badly," Michonne said when they were alone. "But he hurt you more than he hurt me - you deserve it."

Carol slowly walked over to Negan's body. She bent and heaved him over onto his back with a thud. Part of her wished he was awake so she could look into his eyes when she killed him, so she could see the realization cross his face when his brain made the connection that she was right - she was going to kill him. There was a nagging feeling inside her - this was too easy. In the movies something would happen to make it difficult. But this was real life and sometimes it was just this simple.

She had never wanted to kill anyone as much as she did this sadistic monster. Even the worst days she'd had with Ed didn't compare to what this madman had done. "Here, it's his," Michonne said, handing her a knife. Kill him with his own weapon, poetic justice of sorts. Carol reached out and took it, but caught Michonne's hand as well.

"Together," she said. Michonne understood and they positioned themselves on either side of him. They both wrapped their hands around the knife. "Ready, set - go." On go they both dropped to their knees, plunging the knife directly into his forehead. It went in with a sickening crack and took a lot of force to shove in deep. It wasn't like stabbing the mushy head of a walker or through the softer temple area.

Carol stood feeling a bit shaky. It was done. He was gone and never coming back. Michonne reached for the knife. "Leave it," Carol said. It still felt too easy and the insane, irrational part of her worried there was still a chance - "I gotta," she said apologetically to Michonne before drawing her gun and adding a bullet to his brain. Even then she still felt unsettled. But it was always the same, things would build, climax and then it was over. Then for days - weeks sometimes, she would wonder if it was really over. Sometimes it just seemed too easy and other times it was a huge struggle filled with loss and pain.

Michonne touched her shoulder. "Let's go," she said gently. "I'm sure they could use a hand." The gunfire was already dying down and Carol felt confident their side was on top. Negan and his trusted men had been ambushed - they lost at their own game - how ironic?

The two women cautiously left the house, but once they were outside it was pretty clear the battle was over. People, all in red shirts, were wandering around taking care of bodies to ensure they wouldn't turn. Only a few hours before things had seemed hopeless and Carol wondered just how many of her nine lives she'd used up now.

She quickly scanned for Daryl and spotted him. Relief filled her instantly. He was bent over someone lying on the ground. Her heart sunk when she realized it was Rosita. Her and Michonne ran. "Oh thank God," she whispered when she realized Rosita was alive and awake. She was in pain,a lot of pain, from a gunshot wound to her leg.

Daryl was applying pressure. "We gotta get her to Denise," he said, sounding panicked.

"We have a doctor here, come on," a man said. Daryl scooped up Rosita as she cried out in pain. Michonne touched Carol's arm and nodded towards Rick and a few others. Carol understood and she patted Michonne's shoulder before taking off after Daryl and Rosita.

In a matter of minutes she was on a bed with the doctor and a nurse taking care of her. Carol and Daryl left to allow them to work after Rosita was put out. Outside Rick, Dwight and some others were crowded around talking. There was a round of reunions when they saw the two of them approaching. It was so good to see faces she wondered if she would ever see again.

"We truly can't thank you guys enough," Dwight said. "I'm sure you want to get home, but you are welcome to stay here until the morning. We need to make plans to return what was taken from you as well." It was clear that Dwight would be the new leader of this place and Carol was happy for him. He seemed to have the respect of his people and he deserved it after the intricate plan he'd put together.

"We should probably stay," Daryl spoke up. "Rosita's in surgery." Abraham looked shocked, amidst all the craziness he clearly didn't know. "Go," Daryl said to him, quickly giving him directions. "She's gonna be fine," he said to the others. The doctor just had to get the bullet out and stitch her up.

Rick agreed and Dwight led them to a house. "I'll have some food brought to you guys in the morning. Might be a little cramped, but there are 4 bedrooms and a couch." He looked apologetic.

"Daryl and I can take the room Michonne and I were held in," Carol spoke up. It would give the others a bit more space at least.

"Are you sure?" Dwight asked. "I didn't know if you'd be comfortable…"

Carol smiled. "As long as you promise not to lock us in."

"Deal," Dwight said with a laugh. "I'll let you get some rest," he said to the others. Carol and Daryl quickly said good night and followed him out.

"Hey, you better have that bike gassed up in the morning," Daryl called out as they parted ways with Dwight.

"Sure thing. But, I have a surprise for you… I'm gonna offer you a trade," he replied with a mischievous grin before heading off. Carol was smiling. Things really had turned out pretty damn good. But there was still a lot of damage to deal with. Negan was dead but the memories and humiliation of what he'd done to them was still right there.

The moment they were alone in the room she could feel it, not just within herself, but from him too. They'd already talked about it a bit, but it was still there. "When we get out of here, when we're back home - you and I - we're going to take some time for us. One night, one special night with no distractions - just us." She was speaking to Daryl's back, but he slowly turned as she continued to talk. "What he did to us was horrible and we're never going to forget it, but Daryl, promise me it's not gonna ruin us, please?" There was a sense of panic inside her that was far worse than the effects of Negan's game. Losing Daryl would be the worst thing that could happen. If they couldn't get over this she would lose him and Negan would win - even in death.

He moved closer to her. "One night. Just you and me. I want that," he said softly. Finally she could breathe again. "Sooner rather than later," he added. "Like tomorrow." Carol laughed. It felt so good to laugh she almost started crying. What a mess of emotions. Daryl opened his arms and she stepped into his embrace. It felt so comfortable, like they'd been doing it for years. "He ain't gonna ruin us, I promise." Carol leaned against his chest. It was late, actually it was early. The sun would be up soon and they had yet to make it to bed. Daryl backed away far enough to look at her. He had that shy look on his face and stammered a bit, "Uh, you know how they, uh, say about falling off a horse and getting right back on or whatever?" Carol nodded. "Okay then," he said, taking a deep breath.

She didn't understand where he was going at first, until he leaned in and kissed her. It felt so good she whimpered. It was real. They were alone. They were safe. And they were in love. When he finally pulled back Carol knew that's all that would happen right then and she was glad. There was a lot to look forward to.

Daryl yawned and she followed suit. Tired. So tired. She took his hand and led him to the bed she had been sleeping in the last several days. It was small, but they fit just fine curled up together. Carol was too tired to think anymore. Instead she melted into Daryl's warm embrace and fell asleep in seconds.


	9. Chapter 9

"Am I being replaced already?" Carol teased, walking up behind Daryl. He was wiping down a shiny Harley Davidson motorcycle. It was probably one of the last ones made before the turn and it had belonged to Negan. Now, thanks to Dwight, it belonged to Daryl. It was a peace offering that wasn't really necessary by that point, but there was no way Daryl was turning it down and Carol was sure Dwight would have insisted anyway. His group still had a lot of vehicles, including several motorcycles, and a lot less men to share them all.

"Course you ain't," Daryl replied, with one of his shy smiles. They had got back about an hour earlier and in the limited time they'd spent together Carol had noticed a change in him. Obviously he was more relaxed and stress free being home, they all were, but there was something else. It was a shyness that she hadn't seen from him in a while. Carol knew it came directly from the knowledge and expectation of what was going to happen between them very soon. Of course there was still that nagging feeling that what they had went through would impact their future, which was why Carol knew they needed to be together sooner rather than later.

She looked around to make sure they were alone. "So, uh, I spoke with Michonne and she's going to talk to Rick," Carol started. Daryl looked up from his work. "The house is empty now and no one but you and I will be staying there tonight."

His face turned bright red. "What the hell is she gonna tell Rick?"

Carol rolled her eyes. "Seriously? You think they aren't going to figure out pretty damn quick that we're having sex?" He squirmed and she had to bite her lip to keep from laughing. "How many nights have we had to listen to Glenn and Maggie? Or Abe and Rosita... those two are loud," she added with a laugh. Daryl looked so uncomfortable she decided to shift gears for a moment. She reached for his arm and touched him gently. "Hey, come on - if you don't want to…"

"No, I do," he interrupted. "I really do."

Carol felt her heart flutter. "Then what are we waiting for? Let's go inside, lock the door and just be us - together."

Daryl tossed the rag and nodded. They started to walk towards the house. "Look at that, fuck, he's smirking," Daryl muttered under his breath. Carol looked over and saw Rick. She waved and smiled. "If he says one word I'm gonna punch him."

"Guess that's what brothers do, huh?" Carol teased him. "Besides, if anyone is going to piss you off it's far more likely to be that one over there." Daryl followed her gaze and groaned when he saw Abe. "I won't even pretend I can kick his ass. But I'll try if I have to."

"Oh stop, the more upset you get the more they will enjoy it," Carol counseled him wisely. She opened the door and they walked inside. She closed it and flipped the lock. "And now, it's just us." She turned to face him with her heart already pounding.

"Yep, just us," he echoed, looking around the room like he'd never been there before.

"Hey, are you okay?" Carol asked, worrying again and overthinking.

"Come on," Daryl replied, ignoring her question. She followed him the the stairs and into the bathroom. He turned on the taps and let the water warm up in the huge, deep tub. He looked at her, with that shy, timid side of him. "I think we both need to relax for a bit."

Carol didn't realize she'd been holding her breath until she let it out. Daryl put the plug in and added bubble bath. She would have started laughing if it wasn't so damn romantic. A bubble bath certainly did not seem like a Daryl thing at all, but this was a new side to him that she was just getting to know. Perhaps he had all kinds of surprises.

They looked at each other for a minute. "Should we just…" Daryl made a gesture that indicated he wanted to know if they should just take off their clothes.

Carol thought for a moment. "Not yet," she replied. "Turn around and I'll tell you when I'm in the tub. Then I'll close my eyes until you're in there with me." Daryl looked a bit confused. "Sometimes it's nice to touch things before you see them," she replied with a shrug. She knew he was blushing even though he had his back to her. Carol undressed quickly and slipped into the hot bath. Her muscles were soothed instantly and she sighed deeply. She turned off the water and sat in the middle of the tub. "Okay, my eyes are closed."

After what felt like an eternity she finally felt him climb into the tub with her. The bubbles moved even higher as Daryl sat down. She felt his foot brush her thigh as he stretched out his legs around her. Finally she opened her eyes and stole a glance at him over her shoulder. "Been awhile since I've done this," he said, reaching out to gently rub her shoulders. His hands were strong and felt so good she melted with his touch.

"Daryl? Did you ever think we would be here, like this?" She asked. "I mean, after all this time… We're finally together, but it's not just that. We're having a bubble bath," she giggled. "I can honestly say I never imagined this happening. Maybe skinny dipping in a cold river hoping we would be out and dressed before anyone came along. But a tub, alone, in a house, with hot water and scented bubbles… no way."

"Not gonna lie," Daryl snorted. "This might be my first bubble bath." He continued to rub her shoulders and Carol felt her body start to tingle. It wasn't just the sexual nature of what was happening, Daryl was actually really good at massaging her muscles. It wasn't just sensual, it truly felt amazing too. "But you're right. Never imagined this, that's for sure."

Carol shifted slightly. "Oh," she gasped, when she brushed against him and realized what she was brushing against.

"I'm sorry," he apologized quickly. "I can't help it... It just…"

"Don't apologize silly," Carol shushed him. She turned and gave him a sassy smile. "I'd be offended if you weren't." Once she made eye contact and saw his face Carol couldn't make herself turn back around. She spun around further and moved closer to him. His hand found the small of her back under the water indicating that he wanted her even closer. Carol straddled his lap and sunk down. When her body made contact with his erection she took in a shuddering deep breath. He wasn't inside her, but just knowing how close they were and that it could happen with only a slight adjustment was overwhelming. The emotions inside her were conflicting at times, complimentary other times, but always intense. She wanted him, there was no denying that. But as much as she tried to push it away the second she started to kiss him the memories flooded back and she realized just how close they came to having this moment ripped away from them in the most disgusting way imaginable.

Daryl pulled away, "Hey, don't - it's just us." How did he know? How could he tell? Daryl knew her so well, maybe better than she knew herself some days. His intuition was so unexpected every time it happened, though by that point she should have known better.

"I hear the voices," Carol said softly. "How do I make them go away?" She was so confident this wouldn't happen. She was strong. She was so sure she could overcome it. All this time she'd been more worried about him and helping him through this.

"You focus on me," Daryl replied. "Hear my voice." He leaned in and nuzzled her face and then whispered in her ear. "I love you." Carol was pretty sure her heart was going to explode with happiness. "Whenever you hear those voices or see those images in your mind you hear that instead and see my face." God, was this real? How could Daryl be this sweet and romantic guy? How could he be so perfect? How could he treat her better than any man in her life ever had? She'd always known he was complex, but this was a side she never could have expected. Carol realized in that moment, looking into his eyes, that this was a side of him that only she would see. It was the way he was when he was with her. This was her version of Daryl and she would never have to share this part of him. It was hers and only hers. And it was the best gift anyone had ever, or would ever, give her.

"I think I'm done with this bubble bath," Carol said, touching his silky hair at the base of his neck. They hadn't been in the tub long, but she was ready. Slowly she stood up, letting the water and the bubbles drip off her body as she exposed herself to Daryl for the first time. She could see the lust and desire in his eyes, but his reaction surprised her yet again. Instead of touching her in a sexual way he leaned forward and softly kissed her belly, just below the navel, and then placed his head against her stomach and hugged her. It was so sweet and tender she felt her knees go weak. It was filled with love and the moment brought tears to her eyes. She played with his hair until he finally released her.

Carol stepped back and offered him a hand. Daryl looked nervous but he put his hand in hers and stood up. His body was lean and muscular, just like the parts she'd already seen. She knew she was embarrassing him, but she couldn't help but check out his dick, aroused, hard, and absolutely perfect. Maybe her moment wasn't going to be sweet and romantic like his had been, but the low sound that came from his throat when she wrapped her hand around his shaft told her he was completely okay with that.

It felt so strange to be touching him that way - or anyone. It had been such a long, long time. But it also felt really good because it was igniting a spark inside her that was already intense.

She was so focussed on touching him she didn't notice what she was doing to him. When she finally looked up she released him immediately. "Sorry," she said with a little smile. He looked like he was barely hanging on. "I think maybe we should get to the bedroom now, hmm?"

They towelled off quickly and ran naked down the hallway. The air was cold, but the second they were in the room she was in Daryl's arms and his body was warm. Carol focussed on each of her senses.

Smell. The air was filled with the lavender scent of the bubble bath. It was sweet and strong, extremely fragrant and it only added to the allure and desire she was already feeling. That scent, mixed with Daryl's own musky, manly smell was intoxicating. It certainly wasn't a sense she had ever focussed on so deeply during an intimate encounter, which was a shame because it was heightening her arousal in a way she'd never experienced before. She leaned in close and inhaled deeply, letting the aroma spread through her body.

Sound. As they started to kiss she focused on everything she heard. From those little moments of silence to their breathing, sighs, gasps and deep moans. It was very erotic to focus not only on the noises that Daryl was making, but the little sounds that he was able to elicit from her as well. So many little sounds that she just couldn't contain made her even more turned on.

Taste. She moved to his neck, sucking lightly on his skin. She could taste the sweetness of the bubble bath, mixed with the natural saltiness of his body and it made her hungry. She craved the flavor as she sucked harder and harder, knowing she was gonna leave a mark but unable to stop herself.

Sight. As they moved to the bed the look on his face changed. The lust deepened as he knew they were close, so close to that moment of no return - that moment of utmost bliss. There was a hint of nervousness, but she knew she reflected that in her own face which had to be comforting for him. She was definitely nervous, but she thought about what he'd said earlier - just see his face. So that's what she focussed on as she lay on the soft bed and he hovered over her. Dammit, the man was incredibly handsome. The age lines on his face made him look even more handsome than she remembered when they first met. Even through all the pain and hardship he was aging well. Carol wasn't shallow, it didn't matter to her if he was the sexiest man alive or not, because he was perfect - for her.

Touch. The final sense. Carol saved it for last because it was the one she never wanted to forget. With her legs open, waiting for him, she had a quick flash - back to Negan's camp, and a pang of anxiety in her chest. This could have happened with people watching. I love you, I love you, I love you…somewhere in her brain Daryl's words came back to her and washed the bad stuff away.

When she had herself composed again she realized Daryl was still waiting. "What's wrong?" she asked with concern.

"I'm, um… well… I'm nervous," he admitted. Everything had been absolutely perfect so far, he had no reason to be nervous, but she understood. "It's been a long time... and what if you don't like…"

"Shh," Carol stopped him. "I will. And you will. We both will - no matter what. But you know what the best part is?" She smiled at him. "If it's not perfect the first time - we can try again," she finished with a whisper.

Daryl smiled back. His smile was so rare, but when it appeared it was like the sun came out from behind a cloud. "What, uh, what happens if it is - perfect?"

Carol laughed. "We would have to keep trying anyway, just to be sure it can't get better." The laughter faded away and their eyes met. She nodded and touched his muscular thighs. His legs were warm and the muscles were tight. She moved higher, slowly, with both hands until one was on his dick and the other was cupping his balls. Carol stroked him, and felt his cock throb in her hand. Her heart started to pound even harder.

"Okay, okay," he groaned. The way he looked at her told her that he was ready this time. Carol released him and closed her eyes, focussing once again on her sense of touch. Thankfully this time he didn't hesitate. Before she knew what was going on he was inside her. All the way. They were completely united. It felt so good she wanted to squirm, or scream, or dig her nails into something, but she didn't. Instead she held it all in and allowed the pleasure to build. She felt every thrust. Each time he pulled out so far it almost felt as if he was penetrating her for the first time all over again. She felt the sensual pressure within her core as he pushed into her, so deep inside her body. She felt his hand - on her hips, on her breasts, her belly, her legs. She loved the way he touched her while they made love. His hands were so strong, but they felt tender and soft on her skin.

Carol continued to hold on, allowing the feelings inside her to build her up, higher and higher. When she finally reached the top and started to fall she heard his voice again, "I love you, I love you, I love you." She had no idea if it was in her mind or if he was really saying it, but it didn't matter - they were his words and she knew he felt them. "I love you too," she said, hopefully out loud, though she really couldn't be sure. Her existence was nothing more than a feeling - the most pleasurable feeling of all. Every part of her body was warm and tingling with ecstasy. She didn't open her eyes until she felt Daryl stop moving. Her timing was perfect though because as her own euphoria was fading she got to watch him experience the same thing. It was beautiful. The expression on his face was once again something completely new - but it was something she hoped she got to see a lot.

A while later wearing very little clothing they were cuddled together on the couch in the living room. "This is a one time thing," Daryl warned her, turning on the TV and hitting play on the DVD she'd picked out - Love Actually. "I don't do chick flicks."

"Oh come on," Carol swatted him lightly. "I only picked this one because one of the characters looks exactly like Rick. Wait, you'll see."

It was so weird to be snuggled up on the couch, watching a movie like a normal couple. "Fine, but next time we're gonna watch a guys movie - that Boondock Saints thing looks pretty good."

"Okay, it's a deal," Carol looked at him and kissed him quickly before settling back against his chest. "Shhh, it's about to start." As they watched the movie she didn't care that he spent more time looking at her than he did looking at the screen. She was well aware of where his eyes were and it made her feel incredibly loved.

One night, only days ago she was taken away. And now here she was. It was another night she would never forget. They would have so many more, but this one was a beginning. It was also a victory. Together they had overcome yet another obstacle which could have prevented their happiness. There would be more. There would be loss and sadness and tragedy - there always was - it was life. But for the first time in a while Carol felt something else - hope and comfort and - happiness. It didn't matter what the future brought because she knew she would never face it alone again.

After the movie Carol looked at Daryl and said, "To me - you are perfect." He rolled his eyes and chuckled before knocking her back on the couch and attacking her with kisses. The only thing Carol knew as he stripped off her clothes for round two was that she loved this man with all her heart and she never wanted the night to end.

~The End~

Thank you all so much for reading. I hope you enjoyed. Much love to all.


End file.
